


Come under the covers

by nweho



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, excessive use of the word man, i already regret publishing, idk what this is, lil bit of angst maybe? nothing worth of noting, they're not gonna do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweho/pseuds/nweho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki can’t sleep unless Hide is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clifftop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clifftop/gifts).



> a/n Okay so this is the first work I am ever posting anywhere so I am super nervous but I need to start somewhere don't I and pffff who needs a BETA reader ;u; 
> 
> This is a gift to wonderful Clifftop, bless you for making me write HideKane fluff 
> 
> Title inspired by Come under the covers - Walk the Moon

I

 

_The darkness is overwhelming..... It hurts. Please make it stop. I am so sorry... Please forgive me_

I sigh as I sit up in bed ruffling my hair. God damnit why won't these voices just shut up. I stare over at my clock where the red numbers are obnoxiously blaring, stating that it's 2am, huh early morning. I don't knnow how long ago it was since I had an entire nights sleep but it hasn't been in over a year that much I am sure, how did it feel? I don't know. I chuckle lowly thinking about how Hide probably would have said that I think too much for my own good and that's why I don't get enough sleep.

 

_Hide..._

I stare down on my hands, cracking my fingers one by one. I wonder how he's doing. Probably fine I mean it's Hide, the social butterfly, he who makes new friends super easy and is helping out at all the clubs at uni.  
_You don't deserve him_

  
I know

 

_You would get him killed_

I clench my hands. I miss him so much, can't I allow myself a goodbye at least?

 

No

Before I know it I find myself stumbling out of bed getting tangled up in my covers while quickliy trying to pull on a pair of pants. What am I doing? I don't know to be honest, all I know is that I need to see him at least once before I can't anymore.

II

 

I see my breath making small clouds in the cold air but it doesn't matter because why the hell did I come here, why did I think it was a good idea? I am standing on the other side of the street from Hide's apartment complex and from here I can see that his apartment is still lit. I sigh, murmuring lowly before making it over the street.  
“I am such an idiot.”  
Walking the familiar stairs felt strange but comforting in all the right ways, like I was going home. I find myself hesitating in front of his door. 5 minutes turn to 10 and soon I find myself still infront of his door, just standing there for 30 minutes. I should just go home.

 

_Weren't you here to say goodbye, are you so much of a coward?_

I grit my teeth and knock 5 times quickly before instantly regretting. I can hear shuffling from the otherside of the door. Oh God I awoke him. I close my eyes and take deep breath and the door opens and there he stands. He's still dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt meaning he probably fell asleep studying. As I took in his feautures I could see his chocked face and I winced a bit inside, I knew this was a bad idea.  
“Kaneki? Is that really you?”  
“Yea, it's me Hide.”  
“Omg, it really is you, come in man! I'll go and make us some coffee, instant goodies, nothing too fanciful.”  
Hide retreats in to the apartment and I'm just left standing there like an idiot. He was not angry with me for disappearing for God knows how long. I take of my shoes and make my way inside, as I stand awkwardly in his livingroom, nothing had changed since before which was a calming knowledge. Heh, he still even had that stupid Godzilla poster up. He really had not changed.

 

_As a difference from you, this is nothing you deserve anymore_

 

_You're a monster_

 

“Kaneki?”  
I blink and look up seeing Hide standing in front of me with two steming cups.  
“Are you alright man?” No, no I'm not.  
“Ah, yes. I'm fine.”  
He looks at me skeptically but doesn't press the matter, he just puts down both cups and motion for me to sit down on the couch.  
“Man Kaneki, you've changed. What's with your clothes, all black, trying to be intimidating?” He was joking, trying to make me comfortable.  
“Something like that.” I mumble. I see Hide looking down in his cup before lowly saying something that surprised me.  
“I thought you were dead, Kaneki. I was so scared that I'd lost you.” I stare at him. “And after all this time I've tried finding you, contacting you and ending up with nothing you stand outside my door at 3am looking like a deer in the headlights. Man, I thought for sure that I had gone mad.”  
“I'm sorry.” I don't know what to say, I hadn't even expected anything. I let out a ragged breath. “I am so sorry, so, so sorry.”

III

“You're not going home at 4am a saturday morning, you'll stay here.”  
“Seriously Hide I'll be fine, nothing will happen.” Protesting was useless and I know it since Hide was already out and getting blankets for the sofa. I felt like I couldn't stay any longer, I had already been here too long and if I stayed longer it would be dangerous for both of us but I just couldn't make myself leave. I looked up as Hide dropped blankets on the floor infront of me.  
“This is not for debate, you're staying over and you've got no other choice.” I was about to say something to argue when I felt a pair of arms enveloping me into a hug and Hide's smell overwhelming all my senses. He smelled like home....  
“Please Kaneki, just stay the night. It's all I ask, you can leave in the morning and never come back but I just need you to stay here for the night, to let me know that you're okay.” I relaxed a bit in his arms and hugged back.  
“Fine...” He released and smiled brightly at me before turning around, going to his own bedroom and wishing good night. As I lie on Hide's limpy sofa I just feel like there's something or well rather someone. I couldn't relax, my thought's going haywire and most of them consisting of putting hide in danger. I sat up finding myself in the same position as the one that made me come here.  
I felt the dark getting slowly more and more unbearable when the light's suddenly turned on and Hide was standing in his pyjama pants staring at me.  
“Can't sleep?” I shake my head. “You're thinking too much you know, come here.” He turns aroud walking back to his bedroom. Was he gonna? Nah he wasn't. I stand up and follow him and when I get to his room I see him lifting the cover to his bed and patting for me come over and lay down next to him. I hesitate a bit before going over a laying down with him under the covers.  
“Relax, I'm not gonna bite you, you know.” I relax and let Hide take over my senses making me feel safe.

 

_This will never last you know_

 

I know but please let me be selfish just this once.

I sigh contently and feel sleep tugging at my senses and I slowly shuffle torwards Hide, only just this once, let me have it the way I want.

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt "Person A of your OTP can’t sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them." and when I saw this I was just like HideKane. Sorry for any OOC I guess 
> 
> Don't you dare tell me that Hide totally wouldn't have a Godzilla poster and this did not turn out as planned, not at all


End file.
